This invention relates to cover structures or cover assemblies and more particularly to a cover assembly that is especially adapted for use in outdoor storage situations.
It is common practice to store material outside of buildings or generally adjacent the building. Such materials may include, for example, fire wood, garden supplies, recreational equipment or equipment associated with grounds maintenance. Various sheds, bins or the like have been proposed to facilitate such outdoor storage but none of these prior art structures have achieved any significant commercial success because of their initial expense, their limited storage capacity, their maintenance requirements, their unattractive appearance, or the difficulty associated with moving the stored items into and out of the storage structure.